FireBreathers' Haven
by Xx-Antonio-xX
Summary: The King has been killed. Nasuada has taken over his place. It looks like a peaceful ending, and everyone will probably live a life without any major concerns. WRONG! What will our trusty Rider and his dragon do to ensure that the races do not quarrel?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic, and I just can't tell you how much it means to me if you would just review, I would sincerely appreciate any reviews****. Anyways I hope you enjoy my story. Many thanks go to DragoNik, for his continuous encouragement and support. Thanks man!**

Chapter 1 – Letters to All

_Dear Arya,  
>Frathga is simply astounding. I have never seen so many diverse and strangely coloured plants in my entire life. Its environment even forced Saphira to admit that it was spectacular. It can only be paralleled to <em>_Ellesméra__'s beauty, but I believe that it still would win, if there ever was a competition to be held. We also wanted to report about the eggs' progress. It seems that so far every dragon egg really likes the brown mountains of Frathga, and in addition the mountains also provided protection for the eggs from any potential predators, even though Saphira assured me that she could easily deal with any threats nature sends. We are concerned mostly about Amethi. Elva can prove to be a moutful and we would like a report on how they are progressing together. With her ability, Elva can prove to be a tough challenge for Amethi, but we are confident that she will deal well with this situation. Since Amethi is the first dragon to have hatched, we __have put all our hopes of continuing to raise the dragons in her. The first result always "decides" as to whether you would continue to do something or not. It would really serve us as encouragement to know that we didn't sacrifice everything for nothing. We miss all of you terribly, but we still believe this is the right path. I also have a proposal to make, but for now it can suffice. _

_Eragon and Saphira_

Eragon put his quill down and lied back on his home-made chair. He had to contact them somehow, he couldn't imagine a life without any relatives and friends, save for Saphira. They both decided to take a day off in building the small village for any possible residents and to write to their missed ones. He was curious of hew they felt without his presence, and hoped that no harm that could threaten Nasuada's reign would surface during his absence. She had done – and still is, for that matter – an excellent job in uniting all the races of Alagaësia to fight a single aim. Once they had completed this task, it was her job that peace would still reign over Alagaësia, although this task proved to be even more difficult than the previous one. Before they had a reason to be alongside each other, but now that nothing actually holds the pieces together, everything might crumble and fall down. Fortunately, for now everything held, since none of the races wanted to actually start a quarrel. But the tension was slowly rising.

Nasuada been putting her mind cells to good use by trying to think of a solution, but she couldn't think of any solutions. She had sent him her concerns, and Eragon helpfully agreed to lend her any thoughts about the problem. On one particular day, where the spring wind was blowing softly from the north and when Frathga's splendour was a joy to behold, Eragon was carefully moving the eggs to their nest, when an idea popped in his mind as he was staring into a black-dotted egg. He shared the thought with Saphira, and she just hummed with excitement. He had sent her a letter, telling her of their stay, about Frathga, and also about his sudden idea. In reply, she told him that once again that he might prove to be the decisive factor in the restoring of peace throughout Alagaësia. He found that a deep satisfaction developed inside him as he read her compliment. Despite this positive feeling, he realised that his idea would take several years for it to actually take place. He felt even more determined to succeed in this endeavouring task. But for now, it would probably be better if the project remained a secret between him and Nasuada, and they both agreed to swear in the ancient language. Picking up his quill again, he began writing another letter.

_Dearest cousin,_ _ I just can't put into words how much I miss all of you. I would just like to come over there as if nothing happened and beat you at sparring. Joking apart, I really miss you all. I hope that you've not been getting into any trouble lately – your family needs you Roran! So what's the deal about Carvahall? Is it being restored to a habitable place? And how's little Ismira? It pains me to be so far away from my family so much, but the path that I have chosen to tread – it leaves me no choice. Give me greetings to Katrina, and everyone from Carvahall too. May good luck be with you at all times, Roran Stronghammer. _

_ Your cousin Eragon and Saphira_

_**"Please insert your creative and constructive comments in the review section BELOW!" (Taken from Ray William Johnson :P). **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Preparations and Changes

Two years had passed, when Eragon, Blödhgarm and all the others noticed that another egg was more active than the others. It had a glimmering silvery colour, which reminded Eragon of the moon's light. Its colour was almost the opposite of the one which had hatched about half a year ago. The black-dotted egg was particularly close to Eragon's heart, since it was the reason that Eragon had first thought of hosting all the dragons of Alagaësia in one place. According to the Eldunari, Shadow was one of the fastest dragons that could roam the entire world. Combined with the Urgal's strength, they were surely a force to be reckoned with. The Urgals were ecstatic when they had learned that an egg had hatched for one of their kind, and when Eragon told them of the upcoming events, they were eager to show everyone their skills.

Throughout this whole time Eragon and the others began to build a giant arena in which several dragons could stand side by side. Due to its certain vastness, after two years they had only built half of it. Several other smaller arenas which could also house a substantial number of dragons were in their minds, but for now the main attention was for the greatest dome. If it wasn't for Saphira's quickness in finding and retrieving important minerals and resources which were used for the buildings, they surely wouldn't have progressed so much. But there was no hurry. In order to begin the events, the dragons and their riders needed to have a deep level of understanding and teamwork. What would be the point of completing the arenas if the dragons and their Riders were still far from prepared? Each race seemed to have its own way of training their Rider and his companion.

The Urgals seemed to strain more on sheer strength, even though Shadow seemed to be struggling with his training. When this point was put forward by Nasuada and all the other kings, the Urgals thought that they were showing lack of respect, but soon enough they realised that Shadow's speciality was speed and agility, even though the Rider was still focused on building up his muscles. The Elves, well, they were already experienced with dragon-riding and so they knew how Arya could improve as a Rider, even though she was already doing an excellent job. The elves' wisdom was highly respected, so even the Queen herself paid deep attention to their advice. Elva was receiving training by Jörmundur on strategies, by Nasuada on her behaviour as someone of importance whilst remaining graceful at the same time, and also by everyone else who could provide her any sort of advice. Her "hostility" was decreasing as time went by, and she was growing into a fine young lady. Probably Amethi had touched her heart, and she began to change into a greater person. Maybe due to the fact that less pain was to be felt, she was slowly opening up herself. Everyone seemed to be changing somehow; fortunately, it was for the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Things Heat Up

"By Hrothgar's hammer, you are testing my patience to the very limit, and that is something that no creature should willingly do!" Silence scattered throughout the dûrgrimst as Orik swung Volund over his head and released the blow on the table in front of him. Murtagh did not even flinch, even though the two were no more than a few paces away from each other. Despite their relatively small stature, the dwarves are commonly known as fierce fighters, but Murtagh appeared to take no notice of Orik's cry of anger. As the hammer clattered against and smashed the pieces of wood it encountered, Thorn released a hiss to show the dwarf king that nobody could lift a finger against his partner without his interference. All races knew the threats that dragons imposed, but Orik showed no sign of backing down. Following Murtagh's commands, Thorn returned to a shadowy state, only warier so that he could spring into action if necessary.

"I-We do not wish to enter in any unnecessary combat, as we are still recovering from the casualties and damages that the Great Day has brought upon us. This does not mean that if we are provoked, we stand still. We _will_ defend ourselves." After making sure that his point was clearly brought forward, Orik seemed to regain his composure. He slowly sheathed his hammer, and sat down on his throne once again. "We are asking you only to do us a small favour. Why do you refuse to enter in a state of peace with our race? What we are asking is simple – we only wish that you and Thorn would "sign" our most prized possession – the Star Sapphire – as a pact to reflect our friendship. By doing so, we will forgive your dark deed of murdering our king...my uncle...King Hrothgar. Do this and you will be forgiven."

Even though Murtagh's response was expected, it still came as a shock, especially with the cool tone he used in order to say, "We have no intention of doing so." Eragon's half-brother caused quite a stir in the Dûrgrimst Ingeitum, and he continued by saying that both he and Thorn did not want to enter in any sort of pledge ever again, due to the harshness of his last enforced pledge to the has-been King Galbatorix. The son of Morzan explained to the dwarves that both he and his dragon wish nothing but to live in peace, and in order to fulfil this wish they have to rid themselves of any promises. Orik scowled at this declaration, but admitted that Murtagh's reasons were justified. Even though the memory of his uncle's slaying was still appearing clearly in his head, he had to fight for the interest of his race. As a king, he had to set aside his own judgement and prioritise his aims in such a way that they agree with those of his subjects, who after all put their faith in his leadership skills.

**_"Please insert your creative and constructive comments in the review section BELOW!"_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Restoration

"Heave!" yelled Roran to all those pulling the rope. "C'mon! Just a little bit more. There you go, easy does it. Gently now. Aaaaand STOP!" He let his bloodied hands reduce the grip on the rope, and when he was sure the structure would hold, he let go of it completely. A few tense seconds passed, until the moment when the villagers were certain that their hard work would not succumb. When nothing happened, cheers erupted throughout the entire village, and Roran, leader of Palancar Valley, ordered a feast to be held. Every single resident of Palancar Valley worked his socks off to help in the re-building of the peaceful, far-away village; the home of Roran Stronghammer, Katrina, and Ismira, their young daughter.

Roran had been appointed commander of Palancar Valley by High Queen Nasuada's decision, which was also aided by the opinions of the Dwarf king Orik, Arya, Queen of the Elves, and also the King of Surda, King Orrin, even though the latter expressed his opinion rather reluctantly. Both Eragon and Saphira also put forward their thoughts before leaving _Alagaësia_, as they both knew that Roran wanted nothing more than the well-being of his fellow villagers. Under his command, the residents of Carvahall worked tirelessly to build once again the village from scratch, after it had been burned down by the Raa'zac.

When he declared to Nasuada that he would return to Carvahall, at first she understandably protested, and told him that she, no, the Varden needed him. But he replied that he would always answer to her call, with the aid of a special friend that so far only he and Katrina knew about. She pressed on for information, but he remained rigid and told her that eventually time would answer her questions. After this discussion he went to his family's temporary home in Carvahall to dine, since their future house was still under construction. He enjoyed Katrina's meals, even though there wasn't much communication. They just ate peacefully, with a brief discussion now and then. They were happy as long as they were in each other's company. The decision to return to their former home was thoroughly assessed, and it was their mutual decision to go back and help in its rebuilding.

Roran and Katrina began walking back to their wooden house after the feast ended. Despite the tiring work the residents were undergoing, they were in harmony. They were all striving to restore Carvahall back to what it was, and this common aim made them forget any differences with each other. As he walked in the house, Roran removed his leather boots, and opened an almost invisible door carved in the wall of his bedroom to check whether everything was in place. Fortunately, Ismira's egg was still safe and sound.


End file.
